The Seven Wonders Tour in Hiroshima and Miyajima
Case Situation Miyajima Conan, Ran, and Kogoro arrive in Hiroshima to meet a film crew who plan to film them touring Miyajima, Hiroshima. The assistant producer, Yuuichi Kitamura, gets a severe stomach pain that causes him to be bedridden. They take a ferry to Miyajima and begin filming. In front of Itsukushima Shrine, a crew member finds out salt was added to his drink; the film crew then notice a familiar man in a crowd and assume him to be at fault. One of the crew tells Conan that man may be probing the crew since it is suspected one of them is running an illegal casino. The film crew arrives at a red-leaf bun pastry shop owned by Yayoi Ayase which has a specialty of red-leaf bun called Misen's Seven Wonders, based on the seven wonders of Mount Misen: The eternal flame of Daishō-in, The plum tree grown from Kūkai's khakkhara, a boulder that ebb and flows the salt water of Hiroshima Bay, a boulder inscribed with Kūkai's writing, the sound of a goblin's clapping, a special cherry blossom that undergoes deciduous all season long, and lights dubbed as dragon fire over Hiroshima Bay. Conan notices a photograph depicting the crew members in the past and is told the crew were in Miyajima two years ago for filming; He then notices the man spotted at the shrine in another picture who is revealed to be Shinroku Ayasa, Yayoi's brother. Yayoi explains her parents fell to their death on Misen two years prior and Shinroku investigated the cause. Two weeks ago, he disappears for unknown reasons. As the filming continues, a crew member finds his ring tone has been changed to clappers and another has been thrown an etched rock. Conan relates these to the seven wonders and explains the salted drink is related to the ebb and flow boulder, and Kitamura's cherry blossom tie is related to Misen's cherry blossom tree. A crew is found bludgeoned with a khakkhara and Yayoi's bakery is set ablaze; the witnesses claims it is the work of Shinroku. Hiroshima Realizing only the wonder left is the dragon fire, the film crew decide to let Kogoro investigate in order to stop Shinroku before he attacks them again. As they learn more about Shinroku, the director is stabbed with a dragon designed dagger and hospitalized as a result. That night at the hotel, the culprit attempts to sneak into a room and attack someone but is ambushed by the crew and police. They reveal they moved that person away and declare the culprit to be Yuuichi Kitamura. Conan tranquilizes Kogoro and reveals Kitamura was the cause of Yayoi's parent's deaths as he had been hiking in a dangerous area and a button of his was found by Shinroku. Shinroku realized who the button belonged to two weeks prior when he saw a picture of the old crew and investigated Kitamura in Tokyo. When Shinroku met with Kitamura in Hiroshima, Kitamura drugged him with sleeping pills and disguised him as himself to establish an alibi. Kitamura then disguised himself as Shinroku and followed the film crew to Miyajima. Shinroku, the man who was moved, appears and confirms Conan's deduction. Conan continues and explains Kitamura was also the one leading the illegal casino. Kitamura confesses to all three crimes and laments he lost control of the three situations and his solutions to them were immoral. Case hiroshima45678 (10).jpg hiroshima456 (1).jpg hiroshi56789.jpg hiroshima435678 (1).jpg hiroshima45678 (5).jpg hiroshi456789 (3).jpg hiroshima456.jpg hiroshima45678 (7).jpg hiroshima43567.jpg hiroshima45678 (8).jpg hiroshima45678 (9).jpg hiroshima45678 (11).jpg hiroshi5678.jpg hiroshi45678.jpg hiroshi456789.jpg hiroshima435678.jpg hiroshima45678 (2).jpg hiroshi456789 (1).jpg hiroshi56789 (1).jpg hiroshi456789 (2).jpg hiroshima45678.jpg hiroshima45678 (1).jpg hiroshima45678 (3).jpg hiroshima4356789.jpg hiroshima45678 (4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Mikihiko Kamisuwa Appearances Category:Kouji Yatsukawa Appearances Category:Sonoko Suzuki Appearances